Discharge
Powers and Abilities Powers * Telempathy: Connor has the ability to sense and manipulate the thoughts of other beings. He can mind-read and replicate the powers of others. Connor has a rare and advanced form of telepathy. It allows him to hear and project his own thoughts, sense incoming attacks, and communicate mentally between dimensions, which in turn enables him to be in constant touch with Cierra. ** Emotional Hearing: Connor has the ability to hear, feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. *** Psychic Reflection: Connor can reflect emotions, and memories back onto a person. *** Power Channeling: Connor is able to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing him to harness or exploit the activated powers of those he is channeling. Through the use of this ability, he can access Deviation, which he can use to deviate attacks back at enemies. *** Power Replication: Connor can channel and replicate the powers of other beings within close proximity. **** Template Recall: Connor possibly has the ability to recall any power he has ever channeled. ** Premonition: Connor has the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. *** Sharing Visions: He has the ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. ** Psychic Echos: Connor can create a psychic link with other psychics, though it usually occurs unconsciously. * Cosmic Colt: Conner can focus chi through his third eye, and tap into his surroundings and completely terrible yet outstanding feats. His third eye can only be seen through perception beyond ordinary sight, which is possible for certain telepaths. ** Molecular Immobilization: Connor has the ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, in which he channels through his hands. ** Molecular Combustion: Connor can speed up molecules to the point that they explode. *** Molecular Acceleration: Connor has the ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. ** Molecular Deceleration: Connor can slow down an object or organism's molecules, giving the appearance of time slowing, putting the object and organism in slow motion. ** Molecular Inhibition: Connor can completely halt the movements of molecules, which will cause him to crystallize and encapsulate any being or object in ice. ** Molecular Dispersion: Connor can destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules and then dispersing them in space. He can split the target's molecules and send them through space, destroying them. *** Disintegration: Connor can cause an organic or inorganic material to lose cohesion in various means. He can make matter fall apart, and wipe away a target on a molecular/sub-molecular level or even revert matter into pure energy. ** Earth Release: Connor can feel the earth rocks, dust, and minerals which allows him to manipulate the earth, including most solid objects. He can manipulate all minerals, and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc * Ionic Energy Form: The tissue and bones of her entire body have now been augmented in strength and to a certain extent. She is now composed of organic matter that is permeated with this form of energy. ** Nature Connection: Conner's connection to nature allows him to sense nature and the environment, including plant life, animals, environments, weather conditions, and natural disasters. *** Environmental Transformation: Carmelo can shapeshift in some way when inside a new environment. The transformation is related to the new environment in which he enters, the changes can be for his body condition. ** Superhuman Strength: Possesses vast superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't known. ** Superhuman Speed: He can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: His ionic body grants him unlimited stamina and is therefore immune to fatigue. ** Superhuman Durability: His bodily tissues are much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. Connor is highly resistant to penetration wounds, even from high caliber machine gun shells. He can also withstand tremendous impact forces, such as falling from great heights or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, without being hurt. She is also resistant to extremes in temperature. ** Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Connor's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. ** Flight: Connor is able to fly through the air at great speeds, the exact limit of which isn't known. He can fly at speeds in excess of 700 mph. ** Soul Materialization: Connor can manifest his physical body into his soul in a physical or near physical form. *** Soul Navigation: In this form, Connor is able to locate people by seeing their mental aura's. In this form, it is similar to scrying. **** Unholy Scream: In his soul form he can scream to levels uncomprehended by the human's capacity of soundwaves. Galaxy Powers * Galaxy: As Galaxy, Connor has the ability to turn his own body appearance into a formation of the galaxy, but the appearance cannot be seen by the naked eye, which renders him in a reflecting golden form through the natural eye. In this form, he is virtually indestructible. It is currently unknown if Connor would be considered immortal. He can breathe in space and travel at the speed of light. * Atmokinesis: Galaxy is capable of manipulating and creating cosmic weather. He can create cosmic storms, solar flares, geomagnetic storms, cosmic rays, coronal mass ejection, and black holes. * Mystokinesis: As Galaxy Connor has access to all forms of magic. He can use rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only his skill, personal power-level, imagination, and knowledge. * Flashing: Connor has the ability to teleport through the use of white light. ** Remote Flashing: Connor has the ability to teleport others to him, just by thinking of them, though with enough focus. Weaknesses * Exhaustion: Connor's telempathy has a limitless expansion. Connor's telepathy give him limitless control, but he is inexperienced and when learning new feats, he is quick to exhaust, due to his body not being able to yet adapt to certain abilities. * Soul Form: In his soul form, he has no access to none of his other abilities but his psychic abilities, which leaves him defenseless. Abilities * Master Combatant: He is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat. * Flexibility: Connor's body is extensively flexible, being able to jump at a far height, naturally and bend his body to unknown means.